mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Featured Article/archive
This is the archive for the official Featured Article of the month. Please leave a level 3 section under the current year for each article once it has been featured. Use the same text from the article that is seen on the main page. 2014 May 2014 Flain is an Infernite Mixel. Read more... June 2014 Nixels are the dark, uncreative, uncool enemies of the colorful, creative, cool Mixels and the primary antagonists of the Mixels franchise. They are led by Major Nixel and reside in the Nixels Land. Read more... July 2014 Gobba is a Fang Gang Mixel. Read more... August 2014 Mixed Up is the first episode in season three of Mixels, and the twenty-first episode overall. It is also the season premiere and the first ever full, half-hour special. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Read more... September 2014 Calling All Mixels is an app (available on mobile platforms) coinciding with the Mixels franchise, that launched on March 4, 2014 on iTunes and later on Android. It can be purchased for $3.99, but in-app purchases can also be expected. Read more... October 2014 A Mix is when two Mixels from different tribes combine with each other to help them in different situations. Combine two Mixels and get twice the power. The first Mixel will be the dominant character or controller of the Mix, while the other Mixel will give it extra powers to solve a particular problem. Read more... November 2014 Coconapple is the first episode in season one of Mixels. It first aired on February 12, 2014. It is also the pilot episode of the series. Read more... December 2014 Scorpi is a Spikel Mixel. Read more... 2015 January 2015 Flamzer is an Infernite Mixel. Read more... February 2015 Mixels are a type of creature and the main protagonists in the Mixels franchise. Read more... March 2015 Mixel Moon Madness, also referred to as Moon Madness Special, is the first episode in the second season of Mixels. Read more... April 2015 Nurp-Naut (infant side Nurp, elder side Naut) is an Orbiton Mixel. Read more... May 2015 Slumbo is a Frosticon Mixel. Read more... June 2015 Mixels Rush (subtitled Use Mixes, Maxes and Murps to Outrun the Nixels) is a game app available on mobile platforms coinciding with the Mixels franchise that launched on May 21, 2015 on iOS and Android. Read more... July 2015 Snoof is a Frosticon Mixel. Read more... August 2015 Seismo is a Cragster Mixel. Read more... September 2015 Major Nixel is the military leader of the Nixels swarm, serving King Nixel. Read more... October 2015 A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig is the second episode in the second season of Mixels, and the twenty-third episode overall. It is also the third half-hour special. It first aired on September 26, 2015. Read more... November 2015 King Nixel is the leader of the Nixels swarm, and the main antagonist of the Mixels franchise. Read more... December 2015 Vaka-Waka (top head Vaka, bottom head Waka) are Muncho Mixels. Read more... 2016 January 2016 The Wonderful World of Mixels was a five-part behind-the-scenes documentary series produced by Tongal and released on the LEGO website in the leadup to 2016. Read more... February 2016 There are two different Mixels websites. There is one for the LEGO Mixels theme accessible via LEGO.com's Products page, and another for the TV series accessible via Cartoon Network's website. These sites are the definitive resources for information on Mixels, other than this wiki. Read more... March 2016 Every Knight Has Its Day is the third episode in the second season of Mixels, and the twenty-fourth episode overall. It is also the fourth half-hour special. It first aired on March 5, 2016. Read more... April 2016 Prince Camillot Mixalot is a Medival Mixel. Read more... May 2016 Volectro is an Electroid Mixel. Read more... June 2016 From Mixel Moon Madness onwards, numerous freelance character designs appeared as background Mixels to represent the other Mixels of a tribe besides the main three to six. Read more... July 2016 Kraw is a Flexer Mixel. Read more... August 2016 Magnifo is a Wiztastic Mixel. Read more... September 2016 Starting on January 12, 2016 with the Series 7 website update, the main page of LEGO.com/Mixels became a Mixopolis breaking news report. It is often changed weekly, and also includes a "Citizens of the Week" section that is updated at the same time. Read more... October 2016 Nixel, Nixel, Go Away is the fourth episode in the second season of Mixels, the twenty-fifth episode overall, as well as the series finale. It is also the fifth half-hour special. It first aired on October 1, 2016. Read more... November 2016 Booger is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Read more...